


A Bleeding Thorn Among Roses

by Moonsnowrose



Series: Evillious Hell [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, Bondage, Harems, M/M, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsnowrose/pseuds/Moonsnowrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cachess failed in Killing Venomania and he now has to pay the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bleeding Thorn Among Roses

_Kachess Crim plunges the knife towards the demons chest. He smiled because finally he succeeded in killing the demon who stole his lover. As he removed the wig to show his real form he heard an evil laugh behind him. He saw black feathers drift down as he gazed on the ground to where the demons body was supposed to be._

_“Hahaha, do you honestly believed that a stupid human such as you can kill me?” The demon laughed while floating above Kachess. Happy with the mortified face of his Victim. He swoops down on his victim._

Kachess was been bound to a Pillory and blindfolded for weeks and he was only forced fed by one of the missing girls named Gumina Glassred, a noble. One day he heard of a clinking as he was going to speak, he heard the demon's voice.

"Ahh. How amusing. To see your defeated face is quite fun," said Sateriasis Venomania. "I know, I want us to play a game. I will release you and your lover if you survive this day."

Kachess then felt a hand tear off his clothes and then felt a sharp pain across his back. Over and over he was whipped as the demon named Sateriasis Venomania laughed. "Why won't you just die already!" Kachess screamed, after the hundredth lashing. Venomania laughed, "It's not yet over and you're already crying? You're quite weak. Gumina if you'll please?”

As soon as he said that he felt oil being poured inside him. As he was thinking of why there was oil inside him he felt a long hard object inserted inside his ass, which made Kachess scream. "Take it out of me! Take it out! Please!" Kachess cried over and over as Venomania cackled.

Venomania loved seeing pained faces turning into lustful ones, which is why he always make sure to be extra rough with all the girls during intercourse. Seeing them cry a little bit yet unable to resist his powers. It turned him on more than usual intercourse. But since his new victim was a male and his powers won't work on him, he decided to use a different tactic.

As the screams continue he noticed one thing, the blue haired brat was getting turned on. Signaling to continue, he approached his face and took off his pants. Then put his member inside the other male's open mouth, down to his throat. Venomania smiled as he thrust his member inside the other male's mouth as he removed the blind fold. Without the blindfold he can see the tears flow down the other male's beautiful eyes.

Kachess gagged. He felt sick and nauseous, suddenly his captor groaned and he felt some hot liquid poured into his mouth and throat. His captor then removed his member which sprayed semen all over his face. Venomania gestured for Gumina to stop what she's doing and leave. "Swallow it." He ordered Kachess. Which he did.

After swallowing Kachess felt the Pillory lowered so that he would seem like he was on all fours. Venomania then kicked Kachess repeatedly. “Hehehe. You’re actually getting turned on you masochistic whore.” Said Venomania, as he continues to kick Kachess. He then grabbed a small ribbon from the pile of torn clothes and tied it to Kachess’ cock. After making sure it was tight and secure, Venomania thrusted his member inside Kachess’ hole roughly. Making the other male scream. His hole started to bleed again as the other male continues his relentless attack. With a grunt Venomania defiled his hole with his liquid then stood up stand up. After putting his clothes back on, Venomania left and closed the gate.

“Oh by the way” leered Venomania, “You lost, So I get to keep you here. Forever. See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here and also the first time writing smut.


End file.
